


Soaked in Seduction

by backtothestart02



Series: Roll Credits [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, NSFW, Romance, Smut, crisis on earth-x part 1, night before the first interrupted wedding, supergirl 3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: 4x08 - Barry spends the night with Iris the night before their intended wedding.





	Soaked in Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a screencap of Iris from the rehearsal dinner in SG 3x08/CoEX-p1 and thought naaah, no way Barry could resist her in this dress. And so this smut fic was born. lol. For the most part, I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!!!
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Faster than expected, Felicity’s outburst and the subsequent tension in the room quickly cleared Jitters of its guests. Soon it was only a handful and then just Joe, the rest of team Flash, and Kara. Iris found herself reaching for some scattered napkins, wanting to clean the place up a bit as a distraction.

“Uh-uh-uh,” Joe West scolded, grabbing the first napkin before she could get a hold of it. “Not my baby girl. Not the night before her wedding.”

Iris stopped, startled, then wryly grinned up at her father.

“Dad, it’s the least I can do.”

“The least you can do is scurry off with your soon-to-be husband while the night is still young.”

Iris turned around to where her dad was gesturing and found her fiancé leaning against the wall, dangling the keys to the loft between his fingers, the sexiest grin on his face she’d ever seen. She was surprised she didn’t melt on the spot.

“Go,” Joe encouraged, breaking through her heated thoughts. “The rest of us will clean up.”

She turned back to him and squeezed his arm gently.

“Thanks, Dad.” She smiled warmly and crossed the room to Barry, taking his hand as soon as she reached him.

Nearly to the exit, her fingers intertwined with his, she couldn’t help but ask.

“Have you talked to Oliver?”

Barry held in a sigh. “I haven’t. But I think they’ll be all right.”

“I wasn’t able to talk to Felicity either,” she said, biting her bottom lip. “I’m a little worried about her.”

“She’ll be okay, Iris. She just needs some space. They wouldn’t bail on our wedding.”

“It’s not about our weddi-”

“Isn’t it, though?” He came to a stop and stood in front of her, holding both her hands in his own. “Iris, it’s our wedding. Shouldn’t we be allowed to be a little selfish for once and make it about us?”

Her shoulders relaxed as she looked up into his eyes.

“You’re right.” She took a breath. “Of course, you’re right.” She pulled down on his hands and stepped up on her tip toes to meet his lips in a kiss. “My husband-to-be is always right.”

Barry laughed. “That is not something I ever thought I’d hear coming out of your mouth.”

Her eyes sparkled as she set herself back down. “Enjoy it while you can, Flash. I’ve been told I might be affected by this whole thing going down tomorrow.”

“Oh? You mean our wedding?” he teased, leaning closer.

“Mhmm. Something about…changing my last name? Adding someone else’s to it? I can’t quite recall…”

“I think there are vows in there too,” he informed her. “Loving till death do we part and all that.”

“In sickness and in health. Not that you ever get sick.” She rolled her eyes.

“But you will,” he said, tipping her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. “And I’ll take care of you every second. I’ll love you for the rest of my life. I’ll never leave you again.”

Her heart fluttered. “I know.”

Clearly aware of how he’d affected her, Barry pushed the door open and pulled her out onto the sidewalk. Then, without warning, he picked her up off her feet and held her in his arms.

“Barry!” she gasped.

“What? Don’t I get one last chance to sweep Iris West off her feet?”

Her eyes met his, sparkling, excited, clutching his lapels because she knew what was about to happen. She nodded, and he grinned, and before she knew it, he had raced them across the city and set her down in front of their loft and was opening the door with the keys he’d dangled not much earlier.

“Barry,” she warned, and he turned to look at her after turning the handle and pushing the door open.

“What?” he asked, that devilish grin on his face that made her want to do anything he asked, no matter what other intentions she had in mind.

“Shouldn’t you- I mean, aren’t you staying with Cisco tonight? Or in that hotel downtown with all the groomsmen? Maybe then Oliv-”

“With you looking like that?” He took a hold of her hand and walked backwards with her into the loft. He shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Barry.”

He shut the door, locked it, then pulled her into his arms.

“Barry!” she protested. “You can’t- You can’t be here. It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding! We’ve had enough of that, don’t you think?”

“Relax, soon-to-be Mrs. West-Allen,” he murmured, doing a number on her with an eskimo kiss. “I’ll be gone before dawn.”

“But Bar-”

He kissed her. “Iris,” he whispered soothingly. “Are you really going to deny me?” He pulled back enough to look at her. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you all evening.” He gave her a once-over, dragging his gaze slowly back up her body after it reached her shiny shoes. “I can’t take my eyes off you now.”

Her breath caught in her throat, and she couldn’t move. His stare was so intense, so full of heat and lust and love. She could hear and feel him unzipping the back of her dress. When he pushed the straps off her shoulders so the gown landed in a heap around her on the floor, she regained movement in her arms and fingers and legs. Enough to step over the sparkly fabric on the floor, enough to push him backwards into the room, enough to push the jacket off his shoulders and loosen his tie, enough to start unbuttoning his shirt and pull it free from his waistband, enough to feel the shiver going through him when her hands spread over his warm, toned skin.

“Still want me to leave?” he rasped, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

She looked up into his eyes, immobilizing him as easily as he had her. She moved his hand on her waist over the curve of her hip till it rested on her ass and used his grip to pull herself up into his arms and wrap her legs around him. She dragged her fingers through his hair.

“Do you _want_ to leave?”

He placed his other hand on the back of her head and kissed her, open-mouthed, tongue tangling with hers, sliding along her bottom lip as she arched against him, grinding her core against his stomach, framing his face with her lace-covered breasts.

“Hell no,” he whispered, dangerously close to a growl. Then they were upstairs in their room, undressing as fast as they could without using super speed. Because they were going to remember this moment, damn it. The urgency of going at human speed was infinitely intoxicating.

But even Iris had her limit.

“Why are you wearing so many more clothes than I am?” she huffed, losing patience with the buttons to the point that she tugged too hard and they all went flying.

Barry wanted to laugh, but she was so desperate for him he couldn’t. Also, her warm, soft mounds felt so delicious in his palms, he had trouble assisting her with his own clothes, or really concentrating on anything else.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he said, enthralled when she finally managed to get the last of his clothes off and on the floor.

Immediately, Iris went to her knees. Initially to get his pants and boxers off, but she found herself unable to keep her mouth from latching onto his erection, her hands gripping his thighs, thrilling in the curse words that spilled out of her fiancé’s mouth as he took a step back and gripped the bedside table behind him.

“Fucking hell, Iris,” he grunted, thrusting up into her mouth, but she moved closer still, taking all of his length, swirling her tongue around it and moaning as she slowly dragged her mouth off of it, wiping her lips of the precum and saliva as she looked up at him, breathing heavily as he stared down at the lusty love of his life.

“Fuck me, Barry,” she demanded, and he swore he hadn’t seen her this horny in a while, this hungry for him, this desperate to be fucked.

Not looking away, he fumbled with the drawer and pulled out a condom, quickly sheathing himself as she scooted herself onto the bed. Then he was hovering over her, kissing down her stomach, breathing into her center, and lapping up her juices with a vibrating tongue that made her absolutely lose her mind.

She screamed. One hand in his hair, the other clutching her breast, half her body levitating off the bed, she pulled him up to her, taking everything he had to give: his rough kisses to her mouth, his hard cock in her core. Her nails pierced the skin of his back, dragging up and down, leaving marks, digging deeper as he started to thrust inside of her. He slowed for only a moment so she could adjust, but it was a moment too long because she whimpered and dug her heels into his ass, and he moved faster and faster until she could hardly breathe.

Sweat dripped down his forehead and off his nose, falling onto her drenched dark skin, slipping over onto the sheets, damp now with their perspiration. Their skin was slick, sliding and slapping hard against each other. Iris met each rolling thrust with one of her own, pushing him onto his back as she neared another orgasm and riding him ‘til he lost control, forcing him to cum before her this second time, and reveling in the look of ecstasy on his face when he did. She came soon after and collapsed on top of him, his trembling arms coming to wrap around her as she lay her head on his chest, her thumb dipping into the outline of his abs before pulling her arms in and nestling into his warmth.

“That was incredible, Iris,” he said when he could finally find words again.

Iris smiled to herself, biting her bottom lip with satisfaction.

“Not too rough for you the night before our wedding?”

He laughed. “You know I love it any way you want it.”

Iris lifted her head to look down at him adoringly. She stroked the side of his face gently, lovingly, as if they hadn’t been fucking at near super speed less than ten minutes ago.

“Do you really have to go?” she asked, the hint of sadness in her voice.

She felt so close to him now. Beyond the fast and furious sex was a softness, an intense intimacy in their bedroom with just the two of them that she didn’t want to break.

His fingers drew lazy designs on her back.

“Do you see the sun, Iris?”

She shook her head, not looking away from him for a moment.

He pulled her down to him and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

“I don’t think it’s bad luck if I stay the night.”

She smiled and lay her head on his chest again, sighing contently.

“I love you, Barry.”

He smiled. “I love you, Iris.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, waiting a beat before asking. “Do you think we should shower though?” Her eyes opened. “And put on clothes? Like, pajamas?”

She lifted her head and poked his nose, smiling broadly.

“You afraid I’m going to seduce you in your sleep, Barry Allen?”

He chuckled. “I mean…you might.”

She laughed and pushed herself off him, regrettably leaving his warmth to find some pjs and head for the bathroom. He watched her form as she walked across the dark room, in disbelief this gorgeous goddess would really be his come this time tomorrow.

“Iris?” slipped past his lips before he could stop it.

“Well, come on already, Flash,” she said, not stopping on her way to the open door. “The water won’t stay hot forever.”

The sound of the water hitting the shower floor had him flush up behind her in a heartbeat. Iris tried and failed to restrain her giggles.

“Want me again already, huh?” she teased, walked back into the cascading water.

Barry nearly lost his mind. He closed the distance between them immediately, lifted her up against the wall of the shower and sealed his desire with a passionate kiss.

“I’ll always want you, Iris West.” He kissed her again. “Always.”

Then at a crawling speed, he lowered her onto his returned erection, groaning when her head fell back and she moaned loudly, the sound flooding his ears and all his senses.

“Nice and slow, Barry,” she ordered breathlessly, her fingers already slipping on his shoulders.

He gripped her tighter and did as requested. Her desire was his, always, insatiably so.

“Whatever you want, Iris,” he whispered huskily, making his thrusts more deliberate and stilling his speed.

“This,” she returned, all breath stolen from her as her palms lay flat behind her and over his water-soaked back. “I want this.”


End file.
